1993 Dinoco 400
The 1993 Dinoco 400 is Piston Cup race 36 of 36. It's won by Klint Shiftright. The race was shortened to 198 laps, due to the Misti Motorkrass crash. This was known for being Kraig Shiftright's and Don Alternators' last race and a race of part-time cars Dirkson D'agostino, Manny Flywheel, Winford Rutherford, Ponchy Wipeout, Darren Leadfoot, Slider Petrolski and Ryan Shields. Race shortened due to Misti crashing. Television Biography Network: VH-1 Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Misti was close to winning the Piston Cup! Pinkie: This is close. Klint Shiftright is currently 6th. He is leading the championship. Misti Motorkrass is in 2nd and behind Klint by 14 points. 3rd in the championship right now is The King 21 points behind Klint currently in 8th place. Misti just needs to hold position to win the Piston Cup! INCREDIBLE! MISTI MIGHT WIN Spike: Oh no! Misti Motorkrass tries to get a move on leader Billy Ford! Oh no Misti touches him! Billy keeps it steady but Misti goes out of control! Pinkie: MISTI IS OUT OF CONROL! SHE TAKES OUT PART TIMER FLYWHEEL AND MULVHILL TOO! Misti(crying): NOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE! Pinkie: KLINT SHIFTRIGHT WINS THE 1993 PISTON CUP! Misti(crying): Why? Why did this have to happen? Manny: It was not your fault you tried to make a move on him. Floyd: I know one thing. Your chances of the Piston Cup may be gone but to us your a great racer. You will get a Piston Cup eventually Misti(crying): But, this was the closest I ever was. I will never have such a good performance again. I have tried for 15 years and I still did not get the Piston Cup. Floyd: Do you want The King, Kraig and Klint to come here? Misti(crying): YES! Manny: Ok I will get The King, Kraig and Klint. (Manny goes near them) Manny: Problem, guys! Kraig and Klint: WHAT!? The King: Did Misti crash? Manny: Yes. The King: It's okay, Misti. Klint: Yeah you will get the Cup someday! Kraig: Yeah my son is right. Misti: Thanks The King, Klint and Kraig. The King: It's okay, Misti. Kraig: You are a great racer, remember that? Klint: I know how it feels like. Crashing at the end laps really sucks. (Claude heard all this.) Claude: Man. This is- NO! I should be happy Misti lost the championship. Yeah! Totally happy! No but. WHY should you Claude. She was the one who broke your heart! I... I'M COMING FOR YOU MISTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Yes, he took John Firecatcher's iconic phrase!) Misti: Claude? Claude: Misti I heard what happened. I'm really sorry you crashed. Misti: You really mean it? Claude: Yeah I do. I hate to see a lady cry especially my crush. You are literally pulling on my heart strings right now. Misti: Ok, I am blushing now thanks to you. Lapis: So anyway Kraig is it true you are retiring? Kraig: Yeah. My son Kevin is officially ready to race part time now and I think it's my time to retire. Lapis (crying): I will miss you Kraig. Kraig: I never did say I would stop racing did I. I won't race in the Piston Cup anymore but I can still race. I could Klint's crew chief for a bit. (And he was. Kraig was Klint's crew chief from 1994 until Klint retired in 1996. Klint became Kevin's crew chief from 2002 to 2012 replacing his older crew chief.) Lapis: Good luck to Kevin! Results # Klint Shiftright - 198 laps # Billy Ford - 198 laps # Rusty Cornfuel - 198 laps # Greg Candyman - 198 laps # Haul Inngas - 198 laps # The King - 198 laps # Murray Clutchburn -198 laps # Chuck Armstrong - 198 laps # Ryan Shields -198 laps # Ernie Gearson - 198 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 198 laps # Larry Smith - 198 laps # Billy Oilchanger - 198 laps # Mark Landis - 198 laps # Ruby Oaks - 198 laps # Don Alternators - 198 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 198 laps # Chick Hicks - 198 laps # Claude Scruggs - 198 laps # Dirkson D'agostino - 198 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 198 laps(crash) # Manny Flywheel - 198 laps(crash) # Floyd Mulvhill - 198 laps(crash) To be continued by Ruby OaksCategory:Historic Races